Unknown
by OddFeather
Summary: Seventeen years after Aang's death, the new Avatar is still missing. While people try to find the Avatar, people are pretending to be the Avatar. Meanwhile, a young waterbender named Korra wants to leave her home in the water tribe and go to Republic City. What will await her in the city when she finally gets the chance to slip away? (Please tell me if you have a name suggestion)


**Hey hey! Okay, so this is a story idea that I have had for a while. If you have any name suggestions, please feel free to tell me.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Please, please, please let me go!" the seventeen year old water tribe girl, Korra, pleaded to her mother, Senna.

"I already told you no." Senna said sternly. "I don't want to hear about this again."

"But I-!" Korra tried to continue, but Senna held up her hand to silence her. And with that, Senna left the room.

Korra huffed and slammed the door shut, and then she crossed her arms over her chest.

_This is so unfair! _Korra thought angrily as she fell onto her bed. _I should be able to go where I want to by now! I'm seventeen, after all! I can take care of myself!_

Trying to calm herself down, Korra flipped on the radio by her bedside.

"…and sources say that the new Avatar has been found and is now being tested to make sure." the voice said through the radio.

Korra looked at the radio and smirked. "Wow!" she said sarcastically. "Maybe this time it will be the _real _Avatar!" She fell silent so she could hear the rest of the news.

"Hopefully this won't be another scam like all the others have been for the past seventeen years," the man continued. "The best scam being the one pulled off by a young probending player, who used his teammates to pretend he was bending the other elements. The only reason he was caught was because his friends had been caught in the act.

"That is all the news we have on the 'new Avatar' for now, but information will be added-"

Losing interest, Korra turned the radio off.

"They're all a scam." she said before standing up.

An idea struck her after a few minutes had passed, and she looked over the room. Finally, her eyes settled on a blue necklace sitting right next to the radio. She snatched it up, along with a small knife that she hid in her bed. Grabbing her parka, Korra listened closely for footsteps on the other side of the door. When she heard nothing but silence, she opened and closed it quietly.

Korra left the house and ran through the tribe, making sure nobody saw her. Running outside of the view, she ran over to a hidden cave, careful not to slip on the ice that latches around the cave. She whistled, and her polar-bear dog Naga came out and greeted her.

After putting Naga's saddle on, Korra got on and signaled for Naga to run.

Reaching the cliff side, Korra jumped off of Naga and pat her on the head before turning to face the waters below. Korra sat on the pure white snow and took out the necklace and the knife.

She began to pick at the stone attached to the necklace.

"Come on…" she murmured as she tried to cut the threads.

About ten minutes passed before Korra made any progress in cutting off the stone, and she only managed to cut a few of the threads. However, it did make it easier to cut even more threads; and five minutes later the stone had fallen into the snow with a crack in it.

Korra smiled, satisfied, before she took the stone and threw it out to the waters below. Leaning against Naga, Korra sighed happily.

_No more necklaces. _she thought. _I wish I had done that sooner. That felt great!_

Korra listened to the waves crashing against the cliff for a few minutes. Everything was silent other than the water, which annoyed Korra a little.

_I bet it's not this quiet in Republic City._ she thought. _With all those people living there, all the jobs, and all the Sato mobiles, everything must always be loud. That would be the way I would want it! I don't want silence…._

Korra has longed to go to Republic City for a while. Maybe it was because of all the rules in the water tribe or maybe it was because of her age, but for whatever reason, she desired to get there. Unfortunately, though, her parents would not let her go, and kept saying that she was needed in the water tribe, not in the city.

She hated the fact that she was forced to say there. Every time Korra thought about it, she couldn't help but compare herself to a caged animal. It only made her even more upset.

"If only they would let me go…" Korra whispered to herself, and the waves yet again crashed against the cliff.

Korra woke up with a start, and sat up quickly. She examined her surroundings, and found that she was still by the cliff. And that it was dark.

"Oh no…" she said, and she shook Naga's leg. "Wake up, Naga! We have to go!"

Naga lifted her head and looked at Korra before getting up. Korra got on her back and they headed for the tribe. They had to stop at the cave, as nobody knows about Naga, so Korra hides her and her saddle in the cave.

When Naga's saddle was leaning against the cave safely out of sight, Korra walked out of the cave, but not before Naga, emanated a moan of sadness.

Korra turned to look at the polar-bear dog. "I'll come first thing in the morning; I promise, Naga." Korra promised. She turned and left the ice cave and headed into the village and snuck back into her room, jumped onto her bed, and hoped that her absence hadn't been noticed.

_Now what lie could I use if they had noticed…._ Korra thought, but as she did so, she heard her mother.

"Korra! Dinner!" she heard.

Korra sighed in relief. _Good, I wasn't noticed. _Jumping off her bed (after _just_ lying down), she hurriedly took off her parka and made for the door and opened it, and the smell of noodles and sea prunes filled the air around her. Smiling with delight, Korra went over to the table and sat down after getting some food. It always seemed to be awkward in her head when she and her parents ate together, even if she had been doing it her whole life.

"Korra," her mother said in a sing song voice. "someone sent this earlier. I meant to call you earlier, but I got really busy."

Senna set down a small box on the table, and Korra scowled, as she already had a pretty good idea of what it was. She didn't say anything, though.

"The person who told me to give it to you wanted you to wait until he could open it for you, though." Senna added. "So you'll have to wait."

Korra snorted before pushing both the box and her dinner away, as she had lost her appetite.

"What?" Senna said, turning to face Korra.

"I already have a pretty good idea of what is in the box." Korra said harshly.

"Oh?"  
"It's probably another one of those _stupid_ necklaces."

"The necklaces aren't stupid, Korra. They're a custom."

Korra scowled again. "Yeah, yeah. But it gets kind of annoying when they're given to you nonstop for a whole year."

Senna sighed before turning the other way to continue what she was doing. "Someday you're going to have to accept one."

"But I'm not accepting any of them any time soon. I'm not ready to!"

"And yet you say you're ready to go to Republic City."

Korra was taken aback that her mother had brought that up again. "Of course I'm ready for that!"

"You're only seventeen. You can't go on your own to some city!"

"Yeah, and I'm only seventeen, and people are proposing, too. What's your point?"

"There is a difference between them. The necklaces are customs; going to the city is just what you want."

Korra stood angrily, and grabbed the box and food, and gave both back to her mother.

"I'm going to bed." she said.

"Not until you eat at least a little of your food." Senna replied.

Korra snarled and took the bowl of noodles and walked into her room, slamming the door shut. She placed the noodles next to her radio and sat on her bed. Anger coursed through her, and hateful thoughts flowed through her mind.

Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed her parka that lied on her bed and climbed out of the window after eating a little bit of the noodles.

Looking around to make sure no one was around; she made a break for it, and ran outside of the tribe and headed for the cave Naga lied within. When Naga saw her, the polar-bear dog got up with enthusiasm. Korra hastily set up Naga's saddle and got on.

Signaling for Naga to run, they had to go through the village before they could reach the ships. Very few people were outside, but the few her were stared in shock as Naga ran by. They managed to make it to the docks, where Korra looked for a ship that would go to Republic City. She found a cargo ship that was heading to the city, and she and Naga snuck on board and went to the lower part of the ship.

Satisfied, Korra took off her parka and put it in a bag attached to Naga's saddle and lied down on the ground, leaning against Naga.

_I'll show you, mom…._she thought as her eye lids began to get heavy and she longed to sleep. _I'll show you I'm ready._

* * *

**Yeah, it's lacking detail, but I'm trying to make up for it in length...not that it is very long. Anyways, please review and again, tell me if you have any name suggestions!**


End file.
